


Welcome

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: “I do feel sorry for whichever poor girls you two decide to bring home."





	Welcome

Narcissa glanced over her shoulder at her soon-to-be husband who seemed perfectly at ease talking with her father and her uncles, glass of whisky in hand and silver-blonde hair gleaming in the candlelight.

“I _do _feel sorry for whichever poor girls you two decide to bring home,” she said with a sigh as she turned back to her youngest cousins. “I can’t imagine your parents giving anyone as warm a welcome as _mine _have given to darling Lucius.”

“Perhaps we’ll bring boys home to meet you all instead,” Sirius said impishly.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sirius!”

“What do you mean?” asked Regulus with a frown.

“Well, Reg, sometimes boys fancy other boys, and—”

“No, I didn’t mean— I wasn’t talking to _you_, Sirius,” Regulus said quickly, a flush spreading over his pale cheeks.

“I just struggle to imagine any girl that Auntie would consider a suitable match for either of you,” Narcissa said, bestowing an indulgent smile upon Regulus.

He felt a twist in his stomach and glanced sideways at his older brother for guidance. Sirius was pulling at his collar but Regulus suspected that was more because he hated wearing these stuffy formal robes than because he was uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading.

“Of course,” Narcissa continued. “They will want to settle you first, Sirius, since you are the heir. Do you have your eye on anyone? I assume any _appropriate _girl will already be attending but I can always extend an invitation if I have overlooked anyone.”

Regulus thought it rather unlikely that Narcissa could have overlooked _anything _when it came to this wedding. It felt like every witch in the family had been planning it for years.

“If I _was_ to bring a girl,” Sirius said, leaning back and extending one arm across the back of the couch. “You definitely wouldn’t find her appropriate.”

“I see. You’re in one of those tiresome moods again,” she sighed, and shifted ever so slightly in her seat so that her back was angled towards Sirius. He didn’t seem to care. “What about you, Reggie dear?”

“Er, me?” he asked, startled. Sirius snorted.

“Have any girls caught your fancy? The Nott girl in your year is rather pretty, isn’t she?”

“Right. Erm. I suppose?”

He couldn’t say that he’d noticed. He was only thirteen. Was he supposed to be finding girls pretty? Was _Aurelia Nott _supposed to be pretty?


End file.
